liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Inasa Yoarashi
Hero Costume= |-|Student Uniform= |-|Civilian= Personal Characteristics Name: Inasa Yoarashi, "Gale Force" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 190 cm (6' 2.8") Description: Inasa is a very tall and well built young man with buzzed, dark brown hair and black eyes. In his school uniform, Inasa wears the same white collared shirt and dark pants as all Shiketsu High students. He also sports Shiketsu's signature hat whether he be in uniform or in his hero costume. Inasa's Hero costume consists of a thick burgundy suit pinned together with yellow buttons. A cape is draped over his shoulders, the collar lined with thick fur, and it almost conceals the jetpack-like propulsion system attached to his back. His left arm is completely concealed by the thick, brown material and his hand sports a large tan glove with air pipes on it, whereas his right arm is completely exposed other than the skin tight blue sleeve that appears to be apart of his undersuit. Similarly to his left hand, are several tubes around his torso and ankles, which are used to expel wind power to aid with his Quirk. Plates resembling gas masks pad his knees and left shoulder, and he completes his costume with large brown shoes and a pair of goggles around his head. Summary イナサ|Yoarashi Inasa}}, also known as is a first-year student at Shiketsu High School, U.A.'s rival. Inasa is an energetic and enthusiastic young man who expresses himself with vigor. Inasa has the belief that all Heroes have "hot spirits" that enable them to motivate and help others and those with hot spirits are the real Heroes. When he was young, Inasa admired the Hero Endeavor because he symbolized his belief that all Heroes have "hot spirits". The young Inasa tried to get Endeavor's autograph, but Endeavor refuted Inasa's request and told him not to stand in his way. Inasa felt betrayed by Endeavor's unheroic behavior and his admiration for Endeavor slowly turned to hatred. Mentality Intelligence: Unknown Morality: Kind Orderly Powers and Stats Tier: Low D/1, D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Wind Manipulation, Flight Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Building level physically (Stated to be stronger, or at least comparable to Todoroki), Large Building level with Whirlwind (Clashed with Todoroki's flames. Placed 1st in U.A.'s Entrance Exam) Durability: Building level (Comparable to Todoroki) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Todoroki and other high ranking U.A. students), Supersonic movement speed with Whirlwind (Can travel at high speeds using his Quirk. Narrowly defeated Todoroki in a race) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically and with Whirlwind (Can easily move tons of debris using his Quirk) Stamina: High (Comparable to Todoroki) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Whirlwind Weaknesses: Because wind rises and becomes unstable with heat, it becomes more difficult for him to control his quirk in heated areas. Arsenal Standard Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Whirlwind: Inasa's quirk grants him Wind Manipulation. He can use it to propel himself and fly (his costume helping him do so more efficiently), create cyclones, or just incredible gusts. He has very fine control, being able to adjust the size of each gust of wind depending on the size and how select the subject is, being able to carry both rubble and people safely. Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Tier D/1